The One That Got Away
by WildLilFlower
Summary: Faberry relationship based on the song of the same title. Quinn and Rachel were so in love in the beginning, but what happens when Rachel starts to drift away? Will Quinn be the one that got away? Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: Gwah! Here I am again, writing more things even though I'm not that great at it. Oh well. Anyway, this isn't a songfic for once! But it is based on the song "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry. It's my first multi-chapter fic and obviously, it's gonna be angsty, but this first chapter will be all nice and cute. Hope you guys enjoy it~**

**This fic is dedicated to Izabella G. D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I don't own Katy Perry or her song "The One That Got Away." I use them for the sake of entertaining you fine readers.**

* * *

Finally. Her dream was coming true. She was in the city of her dreams.

New York.

Rachel Berry, from the small town of Lima, Ohio, was finally in the one place that was big enough for her dreams.

She had just graduated a two weeks ago and immediately prepared to make her departure. Her experience in William McKinley High wasn't the best in the world. Sure, she had friends, but the majority of the time was spent being rediculed and slushied. Whoever said high school was the best years of a teen's life was sadly mistaken. She was just more than happy to leave, of course, keeping in touch with the small glee club that became her family in those four years. But now, her future awaits.

The young diva had finished moving her things into her new loft and was now wandering around, planning routes and looking for places where she could relax after a long day at school. At NYADA. Rachel couldn't help but squeal at the thought. She was so wrapped up in her head that she didn't notice the person walking right in front of her until it was too late.

They collided, causing Rachel to fall.

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't paying attention. Are you all right?"

Rachel was about to stand up when the sultry voice above her halted her movements. She could've sworn she heard the voice of an angel. When a hand appeared in front of her face, the brunette looked up into the most beautiful, hazel eyes she's ever seen. She was speechless, which was quite a big deal for Rachel Berry, but the beauty before her just that stunning.

"Miss?"

Realizing that she had been staring at the other woman for a good while, Rachel snapped out of her reverie and took the offered hand in front of her.

"Oh! It's quite all right. I wasn't paying attention either."

Finally to her feet, the diva brushed the dirt off of her skirt before taking in the blond woman in front of her.

She was taller than Rachel, which wasn't hard, seeing as she was only five foot two. Her blond locks were cut short, barely grazing her shoulders. She had impeccable posture, framed by her baby doll dress and wedges. The brunette saw that she had a camera around her neck and wondered if she was a tourist. As far as Rachel was concerned, the woman didn't have the air of a tourist. She looked up at those stunning eyes again and smiled shyly. A lazy smile spread on the woman's face as she held out her hand once more.

"I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

Rachel took the offered hand and shook it. She hadn't noticed earlier, but when their hands connected, a jolt of electricity shot through her entire body. Now she knew what Danny Zukko meant when he sang about supplying power and being electrifying.

"I'm Rachel Berry. It's very nice to meet you, Quinn."

"Likewise. You live in the area? You don't seem like a city girl."

Rachel huffed and pouted, which caused Quinn to stifle a laugh. A small smile graced Rachel's lips before giggling softly.

"I do now. I just moved from Ohio."

The taller of the two nodded.

"I see. How about I show you around? I live with my parents in the suburbs, but I come to the city all the time. I'm actually moving here soon to go to Columbia."

Normally, Rachel would be wary about accepting invitations from strangers, but for some reason, she believed that she could trust Quinn.

"I'd like that. Thank you."

-_Summer after high school, when we first met_-

For the rest of the summer, Quinn and Rachel met up almost every day to spend time together. It was as though they had seamlessly transitioned to best friends status. They were close enough for Rachel to offer Quinn her apartment to stay and room together.

Quinn has finally moved all of her stuff in and settled into the loft she now shares with her favorite brunette. In celebration, the duo went out to eat.

After dinner, the two filed into Quinn's Mustang and drove off.

One thing that Rachel learned about her companion was that she loved vintage things. Clothes, records, and other knick-knacks decorated the shared living space, and Quinn loved it all. Her car was no different. It was old and needed special parts nowadays, but it was Quinn's baby. She even named it Beth.

Now, the two of them are sitting in said Mustang, at a quiet section of the boardwalk at Coney Island, overlooking the water. Radiohead was blasting from the stereo and they were just rocking out, enjoying each other's company. Soon enough, a slow ballad started to play, allowing the duo to relax and catch a breath. That didn't last long though. Hazel eyes met with chocolate ones as neither of them spoke, only allowing the music to fill the silence. As if pulled closer by magnets, Quinn and Rachel inched closer. They stopped, only centimeters apart, to assure that both wanted this, before closing the gap.

Lips melded together perfectly.

-_Make out in your Mustang to Radiohead_-

School was killer for both Quinn and Rachel. Both had so much schoolwork to deal with. Quinn had various literature and writing classes whereas Rachel had theater class and a dance class with a devil of an instructor. The only upside to their college days was their time together after school, no matter how tired they were.

Right now, they were planning for Rachel's 18th birthday. Just a small party that no doubt will get out of hand, knowing the friends they've made at school. A lot of singing will happen, that's for sure. It would be good fun to have before the two join Quinn's parents for Christmas/Hanukkah, since Rachel's fathers were spending their Christmas in Paris.

"Rach. What do you want for your birthday?"

"You~" Rachel replied, a sing-song lilt passing her lips. The response was awarded with a gentle smack on the arm and a giggle.

"You already have me, dear." They shared a chaste kiss. "And you know what I meant. What do you want?"

The small diva placed her hand on her chin in a thinking gesture. After a few moments, she snapped her fingers.

"A tattoo!"

The blond beauty could only blink at her girlfriend.

"A tattoo? Really?"

"Yup. I've always wanted a gold star tattoo somewhere on my back. Because, as you know, gold stars are my thing."

Quinn laughed. "Yeah, I know. So a gold star tattoo? I'll pay for it. One of my classmates knows a really good, reliable tattoo artist. We can make the appointment."

Letting out an excited squeal, Rachel dove at her girlfriend, peppering her face with kisses. Quinn let out a series of giggles until she was able to catch Rachel's lips with her own.

"It's really no big deal, Rachel. You know I'd do anything for you."

The brunette could only look at her blond lover in awe before placing a soft kiss upon her lips. When they parted, Rachel bit her lower lip, suddenly anxious. Quinn tilted her head slightly, silently asking her what was wrong.

"Quinn…would you get a one with me? Like, a matching tattoo?"

Taken aback, the Columbia student just looked at Rachel. Various emotions crossed Quinn's face, before stopping on adoration. A smile spread on her lips as she nodded.

"Yeah. I'll do it."

-And o_n my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos-_

Snow fell silently as the lovebirds sat on the balconey at Quinn's parents' house, each sipping a glass of liquor that was pilfered from the Fabray cabinet. They cuddled together under the thick blanket and watched the snow slowly grow on the ground. Rachel laid her head on Quinn's shoulder and sighed softly.

"Quinn?"

"Hm?"

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

Silence filled the air as Quinn thought about the question.

"I'd be a famous photographer, writing a screenplay just for the hell of it. I'd let my muse direct me wherever and follow. Once I've settled in my career, I'd start a family and live peacefully with the person I love."

Rachel couldn't help but smile when Quinn mentioned a family. She could see herself marrying Quinn one day, having a family together, all the while still having an active career. The only person she could see a future with was Quinn.

"I would ask you the same question, but we all know how your future's going to go, sweetheart."

They snuggled closer and simply enjoyed each other's presence until their glasses were empty. They went to bed, sleeping in each other's arms and dreaming of a future with the two of them together.

-_Talk about the future like we had a clue_-

-_Never planned that one day, I'd be losing you-_

* * *

**A/N****: First chapter done! Nice right? Eh. I tried, I suppose. Anyway, reviews are much appreciated. I do love everyone who reviews. You guys make my heart flutter in happiness~**

**But now to plan a chapter to break all your hearts.**


	2. Never Thought That I'd Lose You

**A/N****: Ahh! Another chapter? Oh snap! Anyway...yeah. As usual, this was written late at night, so any mistakes I made, I apologize for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Katy Perry, or her song "The One That Got Away." I simply use them for entertainment's sake.**

* * *

Three years have passed.

In that span of time, Rachel and Quinn's relationship continued to flourish, even with their hectic schedules. Quinn was always able to find time to execute romantic gestures every once in a while, causing Rachel to fall in love all over again. And though date nights were few and far in between, they were always grandiose, as per Rachel's planning.

School had been hard for the both of them, but they were working as hard as they could, which paid off for the two.

Rachel now was on her way to debuting on Broadway, a dream she held on to for so long. She was debuting in a major role as Elphaba in Wicked. Kurt was ecstatic when she called him and vowed to be there for her first show. NYADA hadn't gotten any easier for her, but Rachel had very much adapted to the lifestyle. It helped that she finally won the favor of her devil of a dance instructor, Cassandra July. With the added rehearsals, Rachel rarely ended up home at a decent hour and it caused some strain on her relationship with Quinn.

Quinn on the other hand was far less busy, though still had things to keep her occupied. While still continuing with her schooling, the blond managed to do some freelance work in photography. She had caught the eyes of some big wigs, and slowly, but surely, making a name for herself. The rest of the time that wasn't devoted to work or school was used to maintain her life with Rachel and make sure they were still going strong. Not only that, but she had to take care of Rachel's health as well. The diva had been way too busy and her mind was always racing, causing the girl to forget to eat or sleep. Quinn didn't mind though. She loved taking care of Rachel.

Rachel's first show went off without a hitch.

At the after party, everyone was jumping off the walls with mirth. It had been their biggest response to the show since Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth had been on stage together, even despite the smaller crowd. They could only imagine how the rest of Rachel's run was going to be.

As the budding Broadway star mingled with her castmates, Quinn lingered in the background, taking photos of anything that caught her eye, which consisted mostly of Rachel. Kurt stood by the blonde, keeping her company. They had met a few years ago when he caught the two attached at the lips one day. After scolding his best friend for not telling him of this new romance, he interrogated Quinn, as a best friend should, and gave her the "hurt her and die" speech. Now, he stands by Quinn as they both watch their little diva bloom in her element.

"Look at her," Kurt said. "I never doubted for a moment that she was meant for this."

Quinn lowered her camera and smiled at the man next to her as he lifted his glass of champagne to his lips.

"Neither did I. I knew from the moment we bumped into each other that she was something special."

The male gently bumped her with his shoulder, a sly grin on his face.

"So does she have any idea about your little 'plan?'"

"NO! And you better not say a word to her!"

This caused Kurt to giggle. Quinn's glare use to scare him, but now, all it does is make him laugh. Seeing her friend laugh broke her glare as a small smile crept up on her face.

Quinn knew she could trust Kurt to keep the secret. He was as much of a hopeless romantic as she was.

She was planning to propose to Rachel soon. The timing just had to be perfect. Quinn figured that if a time didn't come soon, she would propose when Rachel's final show on Wicked ended. That was her deadline. She had the ring. She had the speech. All she needed was the moment.

Raising her camera, Quinn snapped another photo of her future fiancée before turning to Kurt.

"So. How are you and Blaine doing?"

-x-x-o-x-x-

Four more months had passed, and every perfect moment that had come up for Quinn's proposal were interrupted somehow.

Phone calls right when she was ready to say something.

Late nights and impromptu parties that interfered with romantic dinners.

It was enough to frustrate Quinn and make her wait until Rachel's final show. But now, it seemed as though that day wasn't going to come.

With the amount of time Rachel had been out of their home, it put a strain on her and Quinn's relationship. Sure, they had fought before. It was only natural while being in a relationship. However, this was starting to worry Quinn. Rachel would often times go out with her castmates after the matinée, coming home quite drunk and quite late. Whenever Quinn would accompany Rachel to these get-togethers, she would try to regulate the amount of alcohol that was consumed. But when that lead to arguments of control after they got home, Quinn just opted to just stay home.

Quinn returned home one day from a freelance job only to find the apartment unsurprisingly empty. Quinn had graduated early, using her free time to take more classes. Now, she was doing freelance work to gain an income. Initially, she wanted to make the money so she and Rachel could buy a new home, but now, she wasn't so sure. The photographer had done this a lot, wondering about her future with Rachel. It just seemed like she was the only one trying now. Or, she was the only one who had the time to try.

The blonde understood that this was Rachel's first taste into stardom. She understood that it was what her girlfriend always wanted. However, she saw that Rachel was getting too swept up into everything and it was worrying her. All the fame had gotten to her head and the diva wouldn't listen to Quinn anymore. At least she pretended to listen. But Quinn wondered why she was trying too hard to keep up with the relationship when Rachel didn't try at all.

Her musings were interrupted by her phone. Taking a look, she saw that it was from Kurt.

Kurt had kept an eye on Rachel for Quinn. He would text updates to her and keep her in the loop. He would also make sure that Rachel didn't do anything stupid and got home safely. But the fact that her friend was calling her now unnerved her. Finally, Quinn hit the call button and brought the phone to her ear.

"Kurt?"

"Quinn. You need to get here now. Rachel's starting to get a bit unruly."

Incoherent yelling startled the both of them, prompting Quinn to race towards the door, putting her shoes and jacket on.

"I'll be right there."

Quinn entered the party grounds and immediately went searching for Kurt and Rachel. It wasn't hard, considering they were the main focus of the commotion.

"Quinn!" Kurt ran to the blonde's side. "She got into an argument with Jesse and I'm afraid it might come to blows."

The photographer walked up to the diva currently yelling at her co-star and pulled her away, avoiding a flailing arm as she did so.

"Come on, Rach. It's time to go home. You need to rest. I'm pretty sure you've had enough."

A sudden jolt caused Quinn to abruptly stop.

"I'm not done with you yet, St. James!"

She turned to look at Rachel, chocolate orbs holding a dangerous glare at her Fiyero. The taller of the two furrowed her eyebrows before taking a calming breath. She turned to fully face the brunette.

"Rachel," She started calmly. "We need to go home. You must be tired. C'mon."

"No." Quinn blinked at the immediate reply.

"No?"

"No. I'm not leaving." Rachel stood her ground, glaring at her girlfriend. This was another one of their fights. The only difference was that this time, it was public. The blonde looked around, feeling eyes all over as whispers began to make their way through the crowds. This was something that Quinn definitely didn't want to do in the presence of others.

"Rachel, please. Let's not do this right now." Quinn attempted to take Rachel's arm again to lead her out of the room, but the diva pulled away.

"No, Quinn. I'm not going to allow you to control me anymore."

_'How did it come to this?'_ Quinn was confused as to how everything lead to this.

"Control you? Rachel, I haven't done anything of the sort."

"Oh really? Then why do you have Kurt following me everywhere, hm?" Kurt visibly shrunk back, not wanting to be caught in the middle of this lover's spat.

"Rachel, I didn't make him do that. He's worried about you, that's why he's watching out for you. I worry about you too."

"Well, you don't have to. I can take care of myself."

Quinn sighed and ran a hand through her short locks.

"Sweetheart, I like taking care of you. That's how I show you that I love you." The blonde took Rachel's hands, now completely ignoring the witnesses around her. "I worry because I love you. Whenever you're not in my sight, I wonder what you're doing and if you're ok. Rach, we've been together for a long time. I just want to keep spending this time with you."

This was going to be a good time as any to propose. As luck would have it, the ring was in the pocket of her jacket right now. This had to be a good omen. However, that was the extent of Quinn's luck.

Before Quinn could even think about reaching into her pocket, Rachel sharply pulled her hands away.

"No. You only want to be with me because of my fame."

Quinn could only blink and shake her head in disbelief. _Is this how Rachel really thinks of me?_

"What? Rachel, why would you come to that conclusion?"

"Why else would you only take pictures of me?"

"Because you're my mu-"

"NO!" The photographer snapped her mouth shut at Rachel's sudden outburst.

"I know why. You're jealous that I'm more successful than you. So you're going to just ride on my coat tails and then…then…take everything away."

It was ridiculous. Everyone in the room knew that. Quinn had been working her tail off to be able to be able to make enough money to support herself and Rachel, let alone the engagement ring she had bought ages ago. Quinn stood shocked at accusation, her eyebrow raised as she digested what Rachel was saying. Kurt took the moment to pipe in, hoping to ease the tension.

"Rachel, sweetie. That's a far cry from what Quinn is doing. You know she works hard for the both of you."

The tiny diva wasn't having any of it. In her drunken state, her stubbornness increased ten-fold. Once Quinn was released from her stupor, she tried once more to get through to her lover.

"Rachel…"

"Just stop, Quinn. You're not controlling me anymore. I'm my own woman."

If Rachel's lack of use of her extensive vocabulary was any indication, Quinn knew that being sweet wasn't going to cut it. She needed to be a little more firm.

The blonde took a hold of the brunette's arm and gently jerked her enough to gain her attention.

"Rachel. We're going home. You need your rest for school tomorrow. C'mon, I'll dri—"

SMACK

The entire room was eerily quiet. The sound of the slap resonated in the air.

Rachel stood there, hand raised and chest heaving.

Quinn stood there, hand at her reddening cheek, eyes wide.

"What part of 'no' don't you understand!?" Rachel stumbled back, the alcohol starting to finally affect her balance after the sudden movement that she made to slap Quinn.

The Colombia graduate just let out a low growl of frustration before grabbing a hold of Rachel's arm again, partly to keep the shorter woman from falling back. But that action only warranted another slap.

"Rachel. Please stop this." Quinn managed to grab Rachel's hand at the next attempt to slap her. That only caused the diva to fuss and hit the photographer even more. Quinn grabbed both arms and tried to restrain her girlfriend, but with a sudden burst of strength, Rachel gave Quinn a hard shove, causing the other woman to land on her back with a hard THUD.

A soft 'tink tink' caught everyone's attention as the ring revealed itself from Quinn's pocket. Everyone except for Rachel, who's burning eyes was boring into Quinn.

"We're over. If you can't let me be, then I don't want to see you, ever again."

With a huff, Rachel spun around and did her famous diva storm-out as best she could while being drunk.

Quinn just sat on the ground for a few minutes, before slowly grabbing the ring that had fallen from her pocket. Kurt stepped forward and helped Quinn up, looking at her sadly.

"She didn't mean it. You have to know that, hon. It's the alcohol talking…"

Quinn just shook her head.

"No, Kurt. I don't think I can do this anymore. We've just drifted so far apart in the past few months. I…I can't anymore."

Tears ran down the photographer's face. She knew that this was going to be the hardest thing she was about to do.

"Rachel doesn't have any place for me in her life right now. Maybe she never will again. I can't hold on to something that I very well have lost."

Hazel eyes closed as she felt a gentle hands make a futile attempt to wipe the tears from her face. She gave the man before her a sad smile.

"Take care of her for me, Kurt. Maybe we'll see each other again someday."

And with that, Quinn walked out of their lives.

-x-x-o-x-x-

It didn't take long for Rachel to regret what she did and said.

When she woke up in her apartment, there were a few things that she registered after dealing with a nasty hangover.

One, her apartment was a lot quieter than usual.

Two, the apartment was a lot emptier too

Three, her heart felt a lot emptier.

The confused brunette walked out of her room to find Kurt nursing a cup of coffee, a somber look on his face. This scared Rachel to no end.

"Kurt? What happened last night?"

Her best friend let out a soft sigh before turning his head slightly to look at Rachel. The gears turned in his head as he tried to figure out what to say. He had no idea how to tell his friend everything without having her panic, so he just laid it all out for her.

And panic she did.

All of her insecurities were thrown onto Quinn in the worst possible way and she needed to fix it. Rachel raced to her phone and dialed Quinn's number, only to find out that it had been disconnected. She took off to their shared room and found that Quinn had taken all of her things: Cameras, clothes, everything. The diva stormed right up to Kurt, grabbed the lapels of his blazer and demanded that he take her to Quinn.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I don't know where she is."

She was about to argue, but the sadness and sincerity in her friend's eyes told her more than words ever could.

She lost Quinn.

She lost the love of her life.

It's over.

Rachel knew no better way to cope than to throw herself into her work. Every performance was dedicated to Quinn. Every song she sang held so much emotion. The crowd cheered and loved her, but that couldn't fill the hole where her heart use to be. She felt like an empty husk, going about everyday life like a machine.

And it was all her fault.

-_Never planned that one day, I'd be losing you-_

* * *

**A/N****: So, whaddya think? Leave a nice little review for me? I'm always up for constructive criticism.**

**ALSO! I have two ideas for the final chapter. And I'll leave it up to you folks.**

**Shall I continue with the angst or...**

**Shall the ending be happy?**

**Choose wisely.**


	3. I Would Make You Stay

**A/N****: Sorry for the wait guys, but here's another chapter for ya. I had a block for a while, but I'm currently in an emotional slump, so I'm channeling it. Anyways, enjoy! Any mistakes I made...I'm sorry. I wrote the majority of this chapter while on the plane home from Boston.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Katy Perry, or her song "The One That Got Away." I simply use them for entertainment's sake.**

* * *

An insistent buzzing pierced the silence of a very comfortable office of a spacious studio.

It was early morning and Quinn awoke from the couch, groaning as she slapped her alarm clock, almost knocking it to the ground. Sitting up, the photographer arched her back, stretching until she felt the satisfying cracks emanating from her back. For a moment, she sat on her makeshift bed, trying to recall, in her sleepy haze, why she wasn't in her apartment.

_'Oh right. I have a shoot today,'_ the blonde thought.

She had an early photo shoot today and she didn't want to deal with the morning LA traffic. Her clients had wanted this particular studio because it had an amazing view in the rear that they had wanted to use, but it was the also the farthest of the three studios that she owns from Quinn's home. With the knowledge back in her head, the photographer got up and went to prepare for a long day.

After leaving New York for good, Quinn slowly made her way westward with the blessing and help of her parents. They gave her enough money to help her start her way. The rest of her money would come from freelance work. Eventually, she managed to catch the eye of a major magazine and landed an internship with them. Knowing that now her work would be out there in the world; Quinn adopted the alias "Lucy Q." hoping to keep a certain brunette from following her career or at least try to hinder her attempts. By the time she left the magazine to start working solo, she was one of the best photographers they ever had. Now, three years later, she's still the best, even if she thinks she could be better.

The moment Quinn exited her bathroom, towel-drying her hair, the door to the studio busted open, revealing two of her best friends.

"Yo, Q! You better appreciate this! I don't wake up at the ass-crack of dawn for just anyone!"

Santana Lopez barges through, looking as though she literally just rolled out of bed. In each hand, she held a cup of coffee, one of which she was sipping from. Trailing closely behind her was her fiancée, Brittany Pierce who looked as bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as ever.

"Good morning, Quinn!" The taller blonde ran up to the shorter one and enveloped her in a crushing hug, almost toppling the two of them over. The Latina just walked up behind them and handed Quinn her coffee, grumbling incoherently as she shuffled over to the couch and plopped down.

As if God had made it so, the trio met during Quinn's first solo photo shoot. Santana, at the time, had been a struggling singer who was having trouble getting a foothold on the industry. Brittany was an up-and-coming dancer, just trying to make it through life by doing what she loved. Each arrived on set and went about to prepare, finally meeting when shooting began. All three made eye contact and it seemed like they had met after years of being apart.

Santana's agent had managed to call upon a favor to Quinn to photograph the singer, hoping to boost her morale despite her crumbling career. Brittany was hired as a model to try and appeal to the masses and dispel rumors of the Latina's anger. The tension in the air lifted once the trio got together, and a lighter, more optimistic aura filled the studio once things got moving.

As the shoot continued, each photo taken seemed to be better than the other. Brittany and Santana had unbelievable chemistry and Quinn had the skill to capture it without fail. Everyone witnessing the act was left speechless. As each photo popped up on the computer screen, jaws fell closer and closer to the ground. The life and soul that was there in the photos Quinn had taken of Rachel had almost come forth in the photos of the singer and dancer. It was enough to the point where Santana's manager was already making plans to have another photo shoot with Quinn as the photographer and to have Brittany dance with Santana in every music video and tour.

In the end, the photo shoot was the best thing to happen to all of them in a long time.

After the success of Santana's album, the three of them started to get together outside of work, having lunch and going out to clubs.

In one instance, Santana lashed out at a few drunkards who were trying to hit on them. Brittany had reached out to calm the yelling Latina while Quinn chased the men away with her famous "Fabray Death Glare." News of their little encounter earned the trio the name "The Unholy Trinity." Three years later, the name is still stuck. None of them were able to walk around without tabloids mentioning it.

Now, they're still the best of friends, both personally and professionally.

"Thanks, S. And good morning to you too, B. Are you two staying to watch the shoot?" Quinn took a sip of her coffee and sighed contently as warmth flooded her chest, her other arm still resting around Brittany's waist.

"Nah. Britt's got an appointment for a dress fitting and I got studio time for my next album."

"So…that's why you look like a hobo?"

"Shut up."

"San's a sexy hobo!"

Silence filled the room before everyone burst into laughter. Leave it to Brittany to stop an argument, no matter how playful.

Santana downed the rest of her coffee and expertly threw the cup away in the trash can located a good ten feet away.

"'Sides, you told us about this one. I don't wanna be around for that train wreck. God, I still have nightmares after hearing about your drama-filled life."

Quinn nodded and returned Brittany's sympathetic smile with a sad one of her own. Even though this photo shoot could be the highlight of her career, it was the one she was dreading the most, especially without Santana or Brittany as a buffer.

The Unholy Trinity hung around for a moment longer before the couple left, leaving the other blonde to prepare for work, both mentally and physically.

-x-x-o-x-x-

Kurt tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of his Prius as he made his way to Rachel's LA home. He was a nervous wreck, but was glad he managed to book the biggest photographer in the industry, who just happened to have history with his ward. He replayed the conversation in his head, still amazed that he managed to get Lucy Q to take the job.

_Quinn was in her office, taking care of scheduling when her assistant gave her open door a gentle knock, announcing her presence._

_"Lucy? Your two'o clock is here."_

_Quinn looked up and gave the Asian girl a nod._

_"Thanks, Tina. Go ahead and let him in."_

_With a smile and a nod, Tina walked back out to the lobby. In a few moments, a dashing man entered the room. The moment hazel eyes met with gentle blue-greys, she knew exactly who he was._

_"Kurt? Kurt Hummel?"_

_"It's been quite a while, Quinn. You're doing well."_

_Kurt could see the surprise in her eyes. Thoughts and emotions flying through them so rapidly that the male could barely register what they were. With a deep breath, he took a seat and looked at the photographer straight in the eyes._

_"I'm just going to come out and say it." Kurt couldn't help but chuckle softly at his unintentional joke. Luckily, Quinn caught it as well and let a smile creep onto her face. Taking this as a good sign, he continued._

_"I want you to be the photographer for Rachel's next album. Don't you think it's been long enough? I…I can't deal with seeing only half of her wandering about."_

_Quinn's eyes trailed down as they bore into her desk. Pain was still clear in them, which was no surprise to Kurt. If Rachel was still suffering, there was no doubt that Quinn was as well._

_"I don't think I can do that, Kurt. Don't you think that'll be a bit too much to handle?"_

_Kurt was afraid of this. He wanted to help his friends to be happy and the only way that could happen was with each other._

_"Quinn. Rachel regretted everything right after you left. Hell, she even stopped drinking. All she really ever has anymore is one glass of champagne. I don't even have to keep an eye on her. I know you're not seeing anyone. Please give her another chance. For both of your sakes."_

_The blonde knew that taking this job would be one to shoot both her and Rachel into the stratosphere. Both were famous enough to have the press talking about this for as long as the singer planned to promote her album and then more. However, she had her obvious doubts about it._

_"Kurt. I don't think I can do it because I don't want there to even be a chance that I could get my heart shattered again, especially by the same person."_

_The photographer stood to show her friend the door, but he stood up quicker and leaned right on her desk, faces inches apart as his eyes trained onto hers, pleading._

_"Please. Please. At least see each other again. If anything, it'll give you closure. Please do this for me. I beg you."_

_Hazel eyes searched the blue-greys of her companion. She could see the sadness pouring out for the two main girls in his life. With a sigh, Quinn nodded._

_"All right. I'll do it for you. But this will be strictly professional. I don't want Rachel to get her hopes up."_

_"That's all I ask. Thank you, Quinn."_

As Kurt turned into Rachel's driveway, he took a deep breath. The stylist hadn't told Rachel who her photographer was. He couldn't figure out a way to tell her without having her overreact like she use to. As much as he wanted the old Rachel to return, he didn't think he could handle it after such a long time.

-x-x-o-x-x-

For the past several years, Rachel had thrown herself into her work, thriving in her career. However, her private life was in shambles. The time following the "incident," as man referred to it, Rachel fell into a deep depression. On the outside, she only showed a small fraction of her despair. Her castmates knew of the result of the incident, but they never saw the extent of the diva's sadness. Only Kurt saw, and it broke his heart. True to his word, he took care of Rachel with the help of his fiancé, and later husband, Blaine. He took it upon himself to become the diva's agent and personal stylist. Kurt hoped that Rachel would eventually get better. On the outside, she did, but it was only the actress perfecting her mask. Every night, for seven years, Kurt could hear crying coming from down the hall. Every night, he clung onto Blaine tighter in the hopes that he could channel Rachel's sadness and relieve it for her. But each night, he realizes that he will never be able to do that. And no one was able to quell the despair the poor girl felt. Rachel attempted to date again, but no one gave her the feelings that Quinn once did. After many failed attempts, she gave up all together.

In any case, Rachel channeled the pain in her heart and used the energy to excel in her field. She became one of the top actresses on Broadway and eventually was recruited to Hollywood. Contrary to how she thought about her beauty, she thrived on the big screen. Though her heart remained on the stage, the screen gave her a different thrill. So, she bought a home in California, giving her and Kurt a place to stay outside of New York. Of course, there was an alternative reason for buying a home on the west coast.

A few years ago, Rachel had found Quinn. Even though the photographer had used an alias, nothing could deter Rachel from the way Quinn took her photos. She knew how the blonde shot. Every picture she saw, she could clearly envision how Quinn would position herself in her mind. It made her feel closer to her lost love. So, she found a home to stay in the hopes of running into the girl she lost so long ago, but to no avail. She almost lost all hope.

When Kurt had mentioned that he had gotten a photographer for her album shoot, she was suspicious that he hadn't mentioned who it was. Hope sparked in her heart, only to die slightly when she realized that Quinn probably didn't want to see her.

The diva looked out the window and saw Kurt pull up to her home. She grabbed her jacket, purse and sunglasses before walking out the door, greeting Kurt with a tight hug when he exited his car.

-x-x-o-x-x-

"Hi, Kurt."

"Hey, lady. Are you ready to be absolutely beautiful?"

Rachel gave a slight smile. Kurt would always try to make his dear friend smile. Even the slightest smile gave him the motivation he needed to stay with her and support her. With that, he walked to the passenger side and opened the door for his tiny diva.

"Your chariot awaits."

Rachel took her seat as Kurt trotted over to the driver's side. Taking another breath, he entered and started his car, making their trek to the studio where the shoot was to take place. Kurt prayed that they would be able to finish without incident. Rachel looked out the window as the world passed by her. As much as she didn't want it to be around, hope continued to hang on by a thread. She couldn't shake it. The diva had always said she was a little bit psychic and this was one of those days that her sixth sense was practically nagging at her.

Thoughts were interrupted when the car stopped. The studio was fairly large and had a great view in the back which they would be employing as well as some indoor shots. The duo stepped out of the car and into the studio. Immediately, Rachel was ushered into makeup while Kurt went to search for Quinn.

He found his target setting up the camera and made his way right up to her.

"Are you ready?"

Quinn looked up warily at the man and swallowed thickly.

"As ready as I'll ever be. How about her?"

If the fidgeting of Kurt's fingers in his hair were any indication, something was off in Quinn's eyes. It was only confirmed when the male before her opened his mouth.

"She...doesn't know you're her photographer…"

The photographer dropped her head and let out a sigh. With a shake of her head, she went back to her camera, ignoring Kurt's nervous energy. This was something she didn't need.

Once everything was set up, the only thing that was needed was the model. The photographer took the last few precious minutes to prepare herself for the inevitable reunion. Soon enough, the singer stepped into the area.

Surprised chocolate browns met with sad hazels.

Breathing stopped.

Suddenly, no one else was in the room.

Rachel couldn't believe it. After seven years, she was finally reunited with Quinn. Even after so long, with a bad break-up, the electricity was still there and it seemed to be stronger than ever. It was a welcoming feeling.

Quinn, on the other hand, didn't welcome this feeling. As hard as she wished, she wanted to bury these feelings and keep them away from the brunette. But as hard as she tried, the love she felt for the other girl was overwhelming. The best she could do was to just mask her emotions and be as professional as possible.

"Ms. Berry," Quinn said as she cleared her throat. "Let's get started. If you would please…" She gestured over to the set and took a few steps to get into position.

Rachel frowned at the formal use of her name, though she knew that picking up from where they left off wasn't going to happen. She just hoped that they would at least be on a first name basis. It was wishful thinking, she supposed. Despite it all, Rachel smiled the smile long since forgotten and stepped right up and nodded her readiness.

Flashes began to illuminate the studio. The first few shots were no good, which was unusual for Quinn. Those who worked with the photographer and didn't know the history with the current model thought it was queer. Kurt knew otherwise. Quinn had to stop for a moment to compose herself. Eventually, she allowed some of her deeply buried emotions to seep out before she began to take the photos again. She sighed and took in the sight of Rachel in her viewfinder. The singer noticed that Quinn's posture relaxed, and her own did. The tension in the room dissipated momentarily and the best pictures anyone had ever seen was produced right away.

Kurt was happy to see that despite the initial tension, the two women fell into the same old routine he was a witness to many years ago. He even noticed that Quinn began to call Rachel by her given name. The stylist knew that Rachel and Quinn were now in their own little world, only breaking away to switch sets, falling back soon after.

It may take a while for them to return to the way they were, but it seems as though they were slowly, but surely, on their way.

* * *

**A/N****: And another chapter down! I had initially planned to just have this fic only be 3 chapters, but apparently my slump is helpin' me too much. Looks like there's gonna be another chapter. More angst. I guess this chapter is kind of a set up for the next one. Anyways, thanks for all the follows and favorites.**

**Reviews, as always, are appreciated. 3**


	4. So I Don't Have To Say

**A/N: OMG I'm so sorry this took so long to finish! I had other ideas stuck in my head that wouldn't go away until I got 'em down. But here's the next chapter! Please enjoy! As usual, any mistakes I make...I'm sorry.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Katy Perry, or her song "The One That Got Away." I simply use them for entertainment's sake.**

* * *

Rachel sighed in exhaustion once the last photo was taken. It had been so long since she had actually attempted to try in a photo shoot. It was like she was trying to impress the photographer with her modeling. Maybe, subconsciously, she was. The brunette sat at her chair, watching Quinn look through the photos she just took as her make-up crew was stripping her of the gunk on her face. Rachel missed seeing the look of concentration the blonde had whenever she was working. She finally was able to have a taste of what it would be to be with Quinn in this type of setting. Working with the photographer like this and then being able to go home together. She wasn't going to give this up, at least not without a fight. The embers within her soul began to spark once more, flames growing as the diva found her reason to fight again.

Kurt watched the flames in Rachel's eyes grow and a secret smile graced his face. It was so hard to live with Rachel being sad and depressed all the time. He just hoped that he would be able to handle the old Rachel now that she has returned. At least the stylist knew that Blaine would be happy to feed the fires and interfere in his own way. Whether he would be able to handle it or not, Kurt was happy to have some excitement in his life again. However, he knew that he needed to do something now to be able to get things moving for the two. Quinn would be very reluctant to have anything to do with Rachel again once her job was done, so he had to think fast. In good fortune, he figured something out once he saw the two girls walk up to him.

"Photos look great. I'll have to adjust the lighting a bit for the outdoor shots, but otherwise, you'll get them soon."

Leave it to Quinn to start off and maintain the business talk. It was always her habit to revert to a professional mode whenever she was uncomfortable. That didn't deter Rachel at all though. Kurt could see the gears turning in the brunette's head.

"I can't wait to see them. You always did take incredible picture, Quinn."

The fondness in Rachel's eyes started to make Quinn squirm. As far as Kurt was concerned, it was an amusing sight to see. But, he decided to try and save the photographer.

"Well, now that we've finished, how about we all go out and celebrate. Catch up on old times and what not."

The look that the blonde gave to the only male of the group was priceless. He could practically hear the pleading in her eyes. But, if they were to be together again, he had to ignore it.

"Oh! That's an excellent idea, Kurt! How about it, Quinn? Would you join us? Please?"

Even if Quinn had not been in love with Rachel in the past and hated her now, there was no way she could've said no to those large, expressive, chocolate eyes boring into her. After a few moments, the photographer relented and agreed to the outing.

"Do you mind if I invite a couple of friends?"

"No, of course not. We'd like to meet them."

"Great…"

"How about we meet up at that new club, "The Beat?" I hear it's on its way to being the next big hot spot."

"Sounds like a plan! Let's go home and get ready, Kurt!"

"I'll…see you two later then."

Quinn walked towards her office after bidding the other two good-bye. She immediately pulled out her cell phone and texted both Santana and Brittany, hoping they would reply right away. There was no way she was going to deal with being around Rachel at a club on her own. Luckily for her, both replied almost immediately, stating that they both will go with her. She sighed in relief. Now she had to deal with the next issue.

What the hell was she going to wear?

-x-x-o-x-x-

Rachel was dancing around her room while putting the finishing touches on her make-up. Kurt had walked into her home and silently watched his best friend from the door. A smile graced his still boyish face as he heard the distinct tune of "Don't Rain on My Parade" emanating from Rachel's throat as she hums into the mirror, putting on mascara.

Once she finished, she noticed Kurt in the doorway and smiled. A genuine smile that the male hadn't seen in years.

"Ready?" Kurt asked. They were due to be at the club in an hour. "Blaine's waiting in the car."

Rachel took one final look at herself in the mirror and sighed. With a whirl, she turned to look at her stylist and nodded. Taking Kurt's offered arm, the two of them walked out to the car, where the younger male was waiting, and took off.

-x-x-o-x-x-

When the trio entered the club, the constant beat of the bass invaded their senses. All three craned their heads to look over the crowd and find the other half of their party. Blaine was the first to spot Quinn and her group. When Rachel finally saw the object of her affections, her jaw dropped.

Quinn was wearing a pair of skin-tight, dark jeans that accentuated her curves. A purple blouse fell just over the top of the jeans, revealing skin whenever Quinn would raise her arms. The majority of the shirt was hidden under a black blazer, which matched the dark boots that adorned her feet. It took Rachel everything she had to tear her eyes away and look at the companions flanking Quinn.

One was a drop-dead gorgeous Latina whom the diva recognized as Santana Lopez. She remembered that Quinn had become friends with her a few years ago. The singer donned a long-sleeved, short dress coupled with a leather vest and knee-high boots. On Quinn's other side was a tall blonde. Rachel only recognized her from Santana's music videos. She was wearing a tight skirt, with a slit running up the side. Tucked inside was a white, sleeveless blouse. On her feet, she wore ankle boots. Rachel also noticed that both women wore engagement rings and recalled the fact that they were to be married soon.

All together, the three of them seemed untouchable. The diva could see why they were dubbed "The Unholy Trinity." That wasn't going to stop her from approaching the group with her own boys flanking her.

"Quinn!" The tiny brunette waved as she skipped towards her goal, Kurt and Blaine following close behind.

Kurt could see Quinn's back straighten slightly as she gaped at Rachel. The Broadway star wore a simple black dress that ended just above her knees, but it had a plunging neckline that had everyone in the general vicinity staring at her.

"Uh. Hey, Rachel." Quinn stood and gave Rachel and awkward smile and stiff hug before turning towards Kurt and Blaine.

"It's been a while, Blaine. Good to see you."

"Likewise, Fabray." Blaine shot her his charming smile before pulling her into a hug. When they pulled apart, Quinn gave Kurt a short hug before walking back to her friends and introducing everyone to each other. The photographer could feel it in her bones.

This was going to be a long night for her.

-x-x-o-x-x-

Two hours into the get-together and the only ones who were still relatively sober were Quinn, Santana, and Rachel. Quinn had obvious reasons as to why she wasn't drunk. Things she didn't want to happen always did. Santana was a weepy drunk and didn't need the public knowing that. Rachel had sworn off drinking after she and Quinn broke up. She allowed herself only one shot to toast to new friends and reconnection before sticking to water the rest of the time.

The photographer was impressed to see that Kurt was right about Rachel. She remained sober as the other three had gotten more and more drunk. The three sober ones had spent the entirety of the time so far watching them act ridiculous. Now they were dancing drunkenly in the crowd, leaving Santana stuck between Quinn and Rachel. Needless to say, it was awkward as hell.

"I'm gonna go and make sure that Blaine kid doesn't break Britt's nose."

The Latina walked towards the trio as Blaine was flailing wildly in a sad attempt to dance. Quinn and Rachel laughed at the scene before the blonde realized that they were having a moment and stopped. The tiny diva was disappointed, but it didn't stop her from coming up with a plan.

And a plan, she came up with.

The two had been sitting in awkward silence while the beat bounced all around them. Quinn was watching her friends dance, actively not looking at the brunette next to her until she heard fingers drumming against the table. The sound caught her attention and she turned her head to look at her companion, who was tapping her fingers to the beat of the song.

Before she knew it, the photographer was tapping her foot.

Suddenly, she's on the dance floor.

And now, the person she wanted to avoid the most is rubbing up against her as they danced with their friends.

This was dangerous grounds for Quinn. She knew that Rachel was like a magnet. There was no way that she was going to be able to stay away from the one she loved so long ago. But that was the reason she had Santana and Brittany with her.

-x-x-o-x-x-

Rachel was losing herself in the music but not enough to lose the feeling on Quinn's hands on her hips as they swayed sensually against the photographer. So when she felt the soft hands slip off of her, she was ready to pull them back. However, another moving body blocked the way. The small woman turned around and saw a taller blonde blocking her way.

Brittany had moved between her and Quinn and started to dance with her. Before Rachel could even consider moving to the photographer's other side, Santana slid behind the shorter blonde and glared at Rachel over Quinn's shoulder.

All Rachel could think was that this was going to be harder than she thought.

-x-x-o-x-x-

Quinn groaned as she got up, smacking her alarm clock to the ground, almost breaking it. Unfortunately for her, it kept making its insistent noise. She was very much willing to let the sound die out on its own if not for the voice of her best friend overpowering it.

"QUINN! SHUT THAT DAMN THING UP! IT'S WAY TOO FREAKING EARLY FOR THIS!"

Another groan was heard as the photographer rolled off of what she assumed was her bed and slapped the alarm off, letting silence fill the room. Quinn remained on the floor before actually getting up and looking at her surroundings. This was definitely her room, for that she was glad. She wasn't drunk. Both she and Santana didn't drink much at all. However getting woken up at 7AM after getting home and going to bed at 4AM wasn't the best scenario to be in.

The blonde finally stood up and made her way to her living room. There, she caught a glimpse of Santana and Brittany on her couch. The taller blonde had her head buried in her pillow and whimpering softly while the Latina was patting her head soothingly. No doubt the poor girl had a hangover. There was a lot of alcohol consumption on her part. So to help soothe her ailing friend and feed her best friend's caffeine fix, Quinn went to make some coffee.

Before she could even get three steps in, her doorbell rang. Eyebrows furrowed as she made her way to the door, trying to tame her unruly bed head. She placed her hand on the handle and turned to make sure her friends were decent before opening it. The sight before her was something she never expected.

Standing outside her door was Rachel, Kurt and Blaine. The two men were holding their heads in one hand and coffee cups in another, both obviously feeling just as bad as Brittany. Rachel, on the other hand, was as bright-eyed and bushy tailed as Quinn remembered her. The fact that Rachel had the same amount of sleep as the rest of them did, yet still managed to be a morning person confused everyone to no end.

"Good morning, everyone!" Rachel strolled right in, passing a dumbfounded Quinn and heading to the kitchen to put down the three coffees that she brought in. Kurt and Blaine actually waited for the photographer to invite them in before walking into her home.

Santana vaulted over the sofa and grabbed two of the cups from Rachel. Taking a long sip from hers, she walked back to her fiancée and handed the blonde the cup.

"…Well you're welcome."

The Latina just waved her hand at the other brunette, dismissing her as she ingested the contents of her cup. This caused Rachel to huff, but didn't deter her from grabbing the remaining cup and handing it to Quinn. The photographer gave the diva a grateful smile before taking a sip of the cup's contents. She looked around and was thrown by the normalcy of the view before her.

So she leaned back on the kitchen's bar, next to Rachel, and took in the sight.

Kurt and Blaine had taken residence on her loveseat and Santana and Brittany were on the sofa. Each was leaning on their respective partners, tending to headaches and exhaustion. All made themselves quite comfortable in Quinn's living room.

It had been a while since the photographer had any company besides the other two members of the Unholy Trinity and she couldn't help but smile at how easy it was to have her old friends back into her life. Her inner calm was disrupted when she felt someone bump her gently, reminding her of the person standing next to her. Quinn looked to her side and took in the sight of Rachel, smiling softly at her. A hand came into Quinn's sight as the brunette reached up to settle Quinn's unruly mane. Panic was evident in hazel eyes as the blonde quickly looked away and busied herself with her drink.

She wasn't going to give in that easy.

-x-x-o-x-x-

It had been a couple of months since the photoshoot and Rachel was getting antsy. The final product of her album hit the shelves over the weekend and she was awaiting the opening sales. She was able to quell some of her nervous energy into trying to get Quinn back, but now, at the wee hours of the morning, all she could do was pace.

Rachel's mind wandered over to the photographer. Within the past few weeks, she managed to regain a fairly good friendship with her former lover. It wasn't without some difficulty though.

There were countless amounts of lunch and dinner dates that were declined in the beginning.

Countless calls were ignored.

However, slowly, but surely, Quinn began to come around.

Quinn began to accept the invitations with the condition that Santana and Brittany join with. Eventually, the photographer started joining the diva on her own. They slipped into their former roles so easily that Quinn had to remind herself not to grab onto Rachel's hand.

And Rachel had to remind herself not to be too forward.

But now, her relationship on Quinn wasn't on the forefront of her mind for once.

The actress was waiting for Kurt to arrive at her house with the results from her agency. She wasn't allowed to check the Twitter-verse for comments on the album. She was supposed to wait until she saw the results. Rachel had to turn her phone off and ignore her computer. It was eating her up inside.

It wasn't until she heard a car door shut did Rachel let all the pent up energy out and into the living room. She raced to the door and threw it open, her eyes wide and crazed. It took a few moments to realize that it wasn't Kurt at the door.

Quinn stood at the door, hand raised to knock. Surprise was evident on her face as she took in Rachel's frazzled look.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?"

"Since she took your album photos, Quinn's here to see the results of her work." Kurt had popped up behind the photographer, holding out an envelope towards Rachel. With a squeal, she grabbed the item and hopped back into her house, her two friends trailing close behind.

The shortest of the trio looked back at her companions nervously before opening the envelope and pulling out a copy of the Billboard charts. Quinn and Kurt waited anxiously with bated breath as the diva scanned the paper.

Suddenly, a loud scream filled the quiet house.

"IT'S NUMBER ONE!"

Everyone whooped and hollered at the news. Rachel and Quinn danced around for a bit before they were stopped by Kurt.

"Wait, wait. Look here." Kurt had his phone out and on Twitter. "I'm checking the trends now."

Again, the group waited. They wanted to see how the fans reacted to the album. The male of the group let a smile grace his features as he read out some of the tweets.

"#BerrysNewAlbum is so awesome! Music's great and pics were amazing."

"Some1 get LucyQ to take all of RachelBBerry's pics pls"

"I can't stop listening to #BerrysNewAlbum and looking at her pics."

With each tweet Kurt read, the two females got more and more giddy. When the stylist stopped reading, the trio stood there, looking at each other in silence. Then, as if a switch was flipped, all three of them squealed in delight and hugged each other. Eventually, Kurt broke free and made his way outside.

"I need to tell Blaine the good news!"

As the gay man scurries off, Quinn turned to look at Rachel and opened her arms for a hug.

"Congratulations, Rach." The diva moved into the photographer's embrace and held on tight. "I'm proud of you. You made your dreams come true."

Rachel shifted slightly in her friend's hold. "Not all of them…"

The brunette felt the body in her arms stiffen slightly. She gripped tighter, afraid of letting go again. Tears started forming when she felt her love pull away. But Quinn didn't pull away completely. They were still in each other's arms. The taller woman looked down at the small form, letting big, watery eyes stare up at her.

"I-I'm so sorry for what happened all those years ago," Rachel began. "I'll never be able to apologize enough. I know I hurt you terribly and I regret it every minute of my life. I understand if you don't want to be with me, but I'm grateful that you've allowed me to regain our friendship." The rambling woman took a deep breath to steady herself before continuing.

"Even though I…I wish that you'd give me another chance, I'm just happy you're back in my life again."

Rachel buried her face into Quinn's chest. She couldn't deal with her emotions right now. She just wanted to cling onto her friend and never let go. So when Quinn went to pull away again, the diva panicked and held on tighter. Her eyes were shut when the photographer managed to pull away a little bit. How was she supposed to deal with rejection again? Rachel just waited for it to arrive.

But it didn't.

Soft hands took hold of the smaller woman's face and brought it from its hiding place. Rachel felt lips on her forehead and quickly shot her eyes open to look at Quinn. Hazel eyes highlighted with a golden aura filled her view. Emotions long since locked away swam in those eyes. Overwhelmed, Rachel's breath hitched.

Quinn gently caressed the brunette's face and smiled softly at her.

"How about…we start over again?"

She knew she got her answer when Rachel wrapped her arms around her neck and let out a thankful sob. Seven years of being apart, and they were going to try and make things last this time. They were going to make it work.

They knew in their hearts that it was meant to be.

* * *

**A/N****: The End! Or is it? I'm not sure if I wanna do an epilogue for this. Maybe. For closure? Sure, why not? Again, I thank all of you who favorited and followed this fic. I appreciate you guys.**

**Reviews, as always, are appreciated. :3**

**Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day!**


	5. Epilogue

**A/N****: And how! I'm back with an epilogue for you all. This will be the final chapter, definitely. No questions asked. I'm done with this. My little baby, my first multi-chapter fic is finally complete. I hope you all enjoyed the ride. I know I did. :3 As usual, any mistakes I make...I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Glee" or Katy Perry's "The One That Got Away." I borrow them simply to entertain you all.**

* * *

Quinn had been right.

The success of Rachel's album had shot the two of them to the top. Both instantly became busier than they had ever been. Quinn had photoshoots scheduled until the next year and Rachel was flying all over the country for interviews and performances. Despite all this, the two managed to keep their rediscovered romance private. At least for a year until Rachel couldn't help herself at Brittany and Santana's wedding and gave her beau a chaste kiss in front of some press. That simple act made their lives all the more hectic.

Two years later, and they were still running at full speed.

Rachel had been working on a movie while Quinn was in Paris, taking photos for Fashion Week. It had been a couple of months since the couple had seen each other for more than a few hours, and the gold star was going through withdrawals. She had her four best friends to keep her company, but it wasn't the same. She was in need of some "sweet lady kisses" as Brittany had so eloquently put it. Regardless, the actress missed her blond photographer.

The movie she was working on was on its last day of filming. Right now, they were taking a lunch break, having been at it since the wee hours of the morning. The diva was reclining in one of the many lawn chairs that were set up outside, her eyes closed to the sun's light. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over her and she felt a familiar presence. Opening her eyes, Rachel was met with a Quinn smiling down at her. An excited squeal escaped her lips and she launched herself at her girlfriend. The blonde spun the smaller woman as they embraced, laughing all the while.

"Quinn! What are you doing back? I thought you were going to be in Paris for another couple of days!"

Their lips met briefly before Quinn answered.

"I got all the shots I needed. I let Tina take the reins for the rest of them and booked the first flight back."

She drew Rachel closer and nuzzled against her neck. "I missed you."

The diva sighed contently as she breathed in Quinn's scent. "I missed you too. I can't wait to finish filming now."

Chuckling softly, the photographer pulled away from her lover and asked, "When do you think you'll finish?"

Lips jutted out in a pout, causing Quinn to suppress the urge to kiss Rachel with unbridled passion.

"Probably not until five or six," Rachel answered with a hint of disappointment in her voice. With a smile, the taller woman laid her lips onto her lady's forehead. She let them linger there for a moment before withdrawing and taking in the look of pure content on her lover's face.

"At least we'll be able to have dinner together, right?"

There was hope in Quinn's voice that Rachel couldn't deny. Though there were plans for a cast party afterwards, she was going to by-pass it for some alone time with her photographer.

"Of course! There's no way I will miss any time with you."

At that moment, the cast was called to return to set. With a final kiss, Rachel parted with Quinn, albeit, reluctantly.

"Don't worry, love. I'll be in your trailer. Gonna catch some shut eye while I wait since I'm still jet-lagging a bit. Just go knock 'em dead."

They shared one more kiss before Rachel skipped towards the set with renewed vigor. Quinn made her way to Rachel's trailer, pulling out her phone as she walked.

x-o-x-o-x

Later that evening, the couple eased their car into the driveway of their home. It was intended that they freshen up before going out to eat. Especially since Rachel just got out of work. Quinn, however, had other things in mind.

The tiny diva bounded towards the door as the photographer trailed behind, a secret, content smile on her face. The door opened and a gasp escaped Rachel's lips. The blonde peeked over the singer's shoulder and grinned.

The house was decorated beautifully. Rose petals created a path, branching out into two paths: One towards the dining room, the other towards the bedroom. Lining the path were little tea light candles, providing a little extra luminance in the dim home. Rachel looked back at Quinn with the look of utter amazement and confusion on her face. The taller woman just patted her diva's behind, gently urging her forward towards the dining room.

Chocolate eyes took in the sight of the dining room. The table was set with an extraordinary dinner, decorated with candlesticks and everything. Suddenly, soft music filled the air. Rachel noticed that Quinn had set the stereo's remote down and made her way to pull out a chair for her. After a few moments of blinking, Rachel found her voice.

"D-did you do all this?" A nod answered her question. "But…how?"

"I called in a favor from a few friends," Quinn answered with a smirk. "Let's just say, I owe Santana a favor now."

Rachel expelled a scoff of disbelief as she sat down on the offered seat. All of this trouble just for a special night together? She couldn't believe it. But, she couldn't say that she didn't expect it. Quinn would have these romantic dinners whenever she could and Rachel loved it. It was something that she had taken advantage of years ago when they first got together. Now, she revels in it, enjoying the ambiance of everything, especially the company. She looked across the table, into the eyes of the one who almost got away. Nothing but love and adoration swam in the hazel pools. All Rachel could think was that she was extremely lucky to have Quinn back in her life.

Slowly, dinner came and went, leaving the two to chat and catch up on things that happened in their time apart. A sudden shift in the atmosphere almost threw Rachel out of the loop. She noticed that Quinn was fidgeting with the stem of her wine glass. She was nervous, and that made the diva's heart race. Whether it was out of fear or excitement, she didn't know, but she could feel that something big was about to happen.

"Rachel…" The expectant woman held her breath. "…We've been through a lot together. Hell, our relationship's been one of a kind."

The brunette was close to hyperventilating. Quinn lifted her gaze from the table and bore into the woman across from her. She could tell that Rachel was nervous and unsure. She was as well, but the pounding in her chest kept her going.

"Before we…broke up the first time…There was something that I had been trying to ask you for the longest time."

Dark eyes widened. Rachel was sure she was hyperventilating now. Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Then, after such a long time, you came back into my life. No matter how hard I tried to keep you at arm's length, you managed to take your place back in my heart again. As a result, the last two years have been the best I've ever had."

The photographer smiled softly at the memories and stood up. She walked over to Rachel as she pushed her own chair back. The diva had intended to stand up as well, but was stopped short when Quinn took her hand and knelt down on one knee.

"Oh my god…" she murmured almost inaudibly.

"I want to have more years with you. I want more laughs and cries with you. I…I just want you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So…"

Quinn reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring. The same ring that had held bad memories for years, but she couldn't let it go. She held it out for Rachel to see. Her eyes were saucers as she just stared at the piece of jewelry in the blonde's hand. She couldn't take her eyes off of it, even if Quinn were to move it around. Rachel managed to break her stupor and look at Quinn when she noticed that the other woman was quiet. When their eyes met, her breath hitched. Chocolate orbs were held captive by the intense hazel gaze. All she could do was sit there and wait, letting the anxious energy bubble up inside her. After what felt like an eternity, Quinn finally broke the silence.

"Rachel Berry. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Slowly, as if it were a Polaroid developing before her eyes, Rachel's smile came into view. As it grew, she nodded, and exclaimed the answer that Quinn was hoping for.

"Yes! Yes! A million times, yes!"

The photographer beamed as she slipped the ring onto her now fiancé's finger before pulling the smaller woman into a tight embrace. Lips melded together in bliss as both allowed the moment to sink in and wrap around them. Quinn rested her forehead against Rachel's, holding her face in her hands as she gently caressed the soft skin.

"I love you, Rachel."

A soft smile greeted Quinn as tears of joy run down the brunette's cheek.

"I love you too, Quinn."

A slow, languid kiss was shared, each of its participants pouring all of their love into it. Soon enough, the kiss becomes more heated, more passionate. The dining room was replaced with the bedroom, as two souls dance about, coming closer and finally melting into one.

_-So I don't have to say you were the one that got away-_

* * *

**A/N****: And with that, a story ends. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited. I really appreciate the boost to my ego.**

**Until next time, I bid you all adieu. -bows-**


End file.
